1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a game device. More particularly, it relates to a game device loaded with a program for game play wherein an object simulating the likes of a car, for example, is placed on a virtual space and a picture of such object moving in response to the operation from the player is displayed on the TV screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pursuant to the advancement of computer technology, there is a demand for game devices with clearer and more realistic images regardless of such game device being for home use or business use. Generally, a game device comprises a game device body with a built-in computer device for performing previously stored game programs, an operation apparatus for providing to the computer device operation signals which give such orders as to move the displayed object, a display for displaying images accompanying the game progress upon the game program being performed with the computer device, and a sound device for generating sounds accompanying such game progress.
As one field of a game device with this type of structure, there is a game device which deals with driving games (automobile racing games).
Moreover, there is a game device which advances a competition-type battle game by freely moving an object within the virtual space pursuant to operation signals from the player.
In order to show the position of the enemy or the object operated by the player in a virtual space as well as to enable the player to easily grasp the surrounding situation thereof, this type of game displays, on a game screen, a supplementary information screen such as a simplified map or a so-called radar screen which shows the arrangement of enemies, comrades, etc.
However, if a supplementary information screen showing the surroundings of the object (“player's machine”) operated by the player to a great distance is displayed by being overlaid on a screen, the wide field of a virtual space will be reduced and displayed. Thereby, since information of the player's machine and the surrounding information thereof will be relatively displayed small, it is difficult to obtain detailed information.
In consideration of the above points, if only the vicinity of the object is displayed in order to provide detailed surrounding supplementary information, there was a problem in that movement of the player's machine at fast speeds and the prediction of the game progress became difficult since it would be difficult to grasp the situation of the next progress (e.g., a situation such as an object controlled by another player or a computer program (“opponent's machine”) comes charging toward the player's machine).
On the contrary, in such a game which progresses while a player aims for the goal by advancing on the racecourse and performs an offensive and defensive battle with the opponent's machine, the relative position of the player's machine and the opponent's machine should be made such that it may be effectively grasped. Furthermore, the progress of the game thereafter should be made, for example, so that the player may even easily grasp the racecourse when necessary.
Thereby, an object of the present invention is to provide a game device which displays a supplementary screen for informing the detailed shape of the racecourse ahead on a game screen.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a game device comprising a supplementary screen which displays the relative position of the player's machine and the opponent's machine such that it may be easily grasped by the player.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a game device which displays information relating to the opponent's machine behind the player's machine.